New Friends, Old Enemies
by XxTwisted0KitsunexX
Summary: Sissy, Koinu, where are you guys?" Kichigai yelled as she looked around the cave.
1. Default Chapter

_Prologue_

About 2-3 years before story takes place.

It was a beautiful starry evening as you see a little black haired hanyou boy lying on a hill beside a silver & gold haired teenage girl hanyou stargazing.

"Hey Kichigai." Said the little boy.

"Yes, Koinu?" The girl asked.

"Whatever happened to mommy & daddy?" The boy called Koinu asked her.

"Mom killed dad after you were born & about a year after that mom died." She explained.

After a little while Koinu asked the girl another question.

"Why am I so different from all the other little boys, Kichigai?"

"Because we're only half demon while they're full demon."

"What does hanyou mean?"

"Why?"

"Because all the other boys always call me that."

"Oh, it's not really bad or anything, it just means half-demon. You're not the only one though. I'm one, you know my friend Hikari?" Koinu nodded, "She's one too, Inuyasha, Hikari's friend, is one. So it's not bad."

"Oh, uh, o.k. then." Koinu said & looked back up at the sky & after that no one talked for the rest of the night.

2 ½ years later

"Koinu? Sissy? Are you guys here?" Hikiken shouted, "GUYS WERE ARE YOU?" when no one answered she started to worry.

After a while the whole cave she had been living in for years was torn to shreds and she was sitting on the floor crying.

"Th...they'er gone. The o...only family I...I have left." She sniffled.

"And if you want I will bring them back for you." A mysterious voice said in the shadows, "I just have one favor to ask of you."

A/N: So that's how it started. If you like it review and I'll put up the next chappie for ya. R/R.


	2. Meeting of Kichigai

A.N.: This is my first I.Y. story so don't kill me if you don't like it.

Hikari: Why wouldn't they like it? I'm in it. What's not to like?

Me: Oh shut up Hikari.

Hikari: But...

Me: I SAID SHUT UP!!!!!!! On with the story.

**MEETING OF KICHIGAI**

Kichigai was skipping in the forest in feudal Japan humming a tune that gets on just about everyone's nerves I Know a Song That Gets on Everyone's Nerves when she ran into Hikari, Inuyasha, & the rest of the gang. Author stops & thinks Wait a minute. I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? You might wanna know who Kichigai and Hikari is, don't ya? Well she's a wolf hanyou with pointy black wolf ears on her head. She has waist-length silver and gold hair. She has bright blue eyes with red tints that always look calm, even though she's not always calm. She wears a red tank-top that says "I DON'T CARE!" in bold black letters across the front & black flared out jeans & you can see black high-heeled boots on her feet. On her back you can see a red sheath with a golden sword hilt on the top, this is her rare Dyiamondoha or for those of you who don't speak Japanese Diamond-blade. Hikari is also a hanyou. She has ears like I.Y.'s except they have red tips. She wears a black tank top and blue jeans with black high-heeled boots. Her long red hair is pulled up on top of her head. She also has bright violet eyes. That's about all you need to know right now because I think if you are reading this you know what the other's look like. Back to the story now.

"HIKARI!!" Kichigai shouted & ran up to Hikari.

"Kichigai, what are you doing here?" Hikari asked.

"I live here, duh." She said, crossing her arms & sticking out her tongue.

"Oh. Oh yeah. Now I remember you mentioning that now." Hikari said widening her eyes.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but who is this, Hikari?" Shippo asked, tugging on Hikari's pant leg.

"Oh I'm sorry guys this is Kichigai. She's a wolf demon who lives here, she's a hanyou like Inuyasha and me." She said and turned to Kichigai, "This is Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. Inuyasha is a hanyou like us, Shippo is a Kitsune, Sango is a demon exterminator, and Miroku is a perverted monk."

"Ain't monks like not supos...HEY!!!" Slap. "OUCH!!"

"Oops sorry bout that you just scared me." Kichigai said.

"Don't worry about it." Miroku said rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah. We do it all the time." Sango explained while Hikari bobbed her head up and down.

"Oh, uh, alright then." She said.

"Hey, you wanna come with us?" Shippo asked.

"It depends, where are you going?" She said while looking around.

"We're gonna go see Kagome." Hikari answered.

"Oh. Who's that?"

"She comes from a different time through a well in her back yard."

"Oh, I guess I can come then, if it's alright with all of you guys."

"Well of course it's o.k., unless anyone else has a problem with it."

"I don't care." Said Sango.

"O.K." Said Miroku.

"Don't matter." Said Shippo.

"Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Well I guess you're coming with us then." Said Hikari.

"Good. Let's go." Kichigai said & they started off.

"How much longer?" Shippo whined for the trillionth time.

"It shouldn't be much longer now. Where'd Inuyasha & Kichigai go & where is Miroku?" Sango asked, "I hope he isn't bothering Kichigai."

"Nope they all went off in different directions at different times." Shippo said.

"Don't worry, Kichigai can take care of herself if she needs to." Hikari said.

"Hey you three look at the well!" Miroku yelled as he came out of the forest.

"KAGOME'S HERE!" Shippo yelled as he ran to jump into Kagome's arms.

"I'll go look for Inuyasha & Kichigai now." Miroku said as he started to walk off.

Hikari grabbed him by the arm & said, "I will get Kichigai & YOU will get Inuyasha."

"Don't bother I'm right here." Inuyasha said jumping off a tree branch he'd been sitting on.

"Me, too." Kichigai said also jumping off the branch she'd been sleeping on and to Kagome, "Hi, I'm Kichigai. You can call me Kichigai or Hikiken. You must be Kagome Hikari's friend. I'm pleased to meet you." All in one breathe.

"Yes, I'm Kagome. Are you a dog demon like Inuyasha & Hikari?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, I'm a wolf hanyou." Kichigai said.

"Welp now that intros are all done let's get walkin before the sun goes down & we might find a nice camping spot before long." Hikari said in one breathe.

"Yeah, I need to stretch my legs from sitting for so long." Kichigai said jogging in place.

A/N: So you likey? I hope so. R&R, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzz.

Hikari: I think they will now.

Me: Yeah, oh, wait, no flames Pretty Pleez.


End file.
